Bed skirts, also commonly called Dust Ruffles, are used as an aesthetic covering for the sides and foot portion of the box spring, frame and open area under a bed between the bed frame and the floor. Bed skirts also reduces the accumulation of dust underneath the bed, hence the alternate name Dust Ruffle. A third and common reason for the use of a bed skirt is to provide privacy for the items one has stored underneath the bed. Current bed skirts typically include a top portion that is usually rectangular in shape and made of a flat sheet type material. The top portion has a perimeter that usually matches or approximates the perimeter of the box spring it covers. The top portion may have elastic along its perimeter for gripping the upper area of the box spring to prevent unwanted movement. Alternatively, the top portion will sometimes have “U” shaped elastic or fastening material at its four corners for fitting over the four corners of the box spring to accomplish the same prevention of movement. A vertically extended portion is attached to the top portion on two sides and at the foot end of the bed and extends downward to the floor. This vertical portion or ruffle is typically one continuous piece of fabric going around the entire perimeter of the bed except for the head end of the bed. The head end of the bed typically does not have a vertical extended portion as it is typically against a wall and shielded by a head-board. In the rare case that a bed skirt does have a head end vertical portion, that vertical portion typically will not extend beyond the depth of the box spring and is there to only to provide a greater stability for the prevention of movement for the bedskirt.